zaceyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fandom
Representation *Colors: **Red - they both seem to wear a lot of red whether they're matching or not. **Black- they both seem to wear black in almost every outfit and they match in the opening song when wearing all black. *Number: **5- Zander (and the rest of the band) changed the band name from Gravity 4 to Gravity 5 because she joined the band, and Zacey has five letters in it. **1- since episode one they have shown to have a strong relationship, and are willing to help and stick by each other through anything and everything. **20- July 20th is the official Zacey Day! :) *Mascots/animals: **Puppy dog because Zander gave Kacey the puppy dog pout in How to Rock a Prank and she gave into him implying that she finds it cute when he does it and she has a soft spot for him. **Werewolf because on Zander said that he wanted to be a werewolf to pick up girls and Kacey must have thought he'd look good as a werewolf so she dreamt that she and Zander (and the rest of Gravity 5) as werewolves. *Songs: **"I'll Be There" by Jackson 5 because when Kacey sang it in How to Rock Braces and Glasses Zander looked at her competely wonderstruck. Also, because Zander was the only one who was there for her at first when the Perfs dumped her. And he said that he it doesn't matter if she has braces and glasses he likes her anyway, proving that he'll be there for her no matter what. **Only You Can Be You because it was the first song they sang together and it symbolizes that Zander likes Kacey for who she is no matter what. **Last 1 Standing because its a duet that they sing together and whenever they sing it they tend to only look at each other as if it were only the two of them. *Symbol: **Ukulele because its the main instrument played during the song Last One Standing and Zander usually plays it during the more romantic songs that Gravity 5 does. **Microphone- Zander created the group and decided to that Kacey should br the lead singer. He's also helped her to sing how she actually felt not as just a perf. They both have amazing singing voices and do the most beautiful duets like in Last One Standing. **Doc Martins/Combat Boots- they are both often seen sporting combat boots whether they are matching or not and Kacey has very wide variety of boots that she has for almost every outfit and or occasion. **Mirror: in How To Rock A Messy Bet',' Kacey lended Zander her mirror. They both seem to have (or need) mirrors (or reflective surfaces) in their posession whether they belong to them or not. *Episodes: **How to Rock a Statue because Kacey tried to help Zander win the art show to impress a girl. Also when Zander didn't know what to do for the art show, he thought about making a statue of Kacey. And Kacey seemed jealous throughout the episode. **How to Rock a Prank because Zander seemed jealous when he heard about Kacey's date with Dean. And it seemed like Zander tried to sabotage Kacey's date by glueing their hands together. Category:Zacey Pages